


Spoonful of Sugar

by Arsenic



Series: Discipline and Punish [18]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-25
Updated: 2007-10-25
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Mikey needs help.





	Spoonful of Sugar

Gerard found Frank after visiting hours, which was unusual. Since he'd proven that he would come around if left to his own devices, Gerard had mostly just let Frank come to him in his own time. Gerard said, "Frank," and when Frank glanced over, he noticed that Gerard's hands were shaking.

"Gee?" Frank asked.

"Frank, it wasn't--" And, okay, that was definitely panic in every line of Gerard's body.

"Come on, let's find Bob."

"He has a visitor. Frank, it wasn't Mikey."

That stopped Frank cold. "What?"

"The visitor, it was Brian."

It took Frank a second. "Brian, Mikey's boss?"

Gerard nodded, sharp and jerky. Frank managed to say, "Okay. Okay, let's sit down and you can tell me." He couldn't hear the words over the rushing of pulse in his ears. Once Gerard was seated, Frank said, "Breathe."

Gerard was clearly trying. "He has pneumonia. He-- He got sick and then he got sicker and they took him back to Ryan and Spencer's place because the hospital told him he couldn't go back to the Y, and Jon went to go pick up his stuff from there, only it wasn't there."

"I don't--"

"And Mikey admitted that he hadn't been living there for months and he told Jon where to go and it was a fucking--" Gerard broke off, curling up on himself for a moment. When he could he unraveled and said, "He's been living in a fucking derelict building. For months."

Frank couldn't swallow. His chest hurt, too, and it was a struggle just to inhale.

"He freaked out when he realized it was Sunday, tried to get up and-- I guess he's never told them where he comes, I guess he doesn't really talk about-- Brian said when he said my name he looked like he was going to cry," Gerard said softly.

Frank made himself say, "Not your fault."

Gerard slanted him a doubtful look, but Frank didn't back down. Gerard said, "He doesn't have anywhere to go, Frank. None of them can afford to keep him for the month or so the hospital says it's going to take. Brian didn't say, but last I checked Mikey didn't have health insurance, so I can only imagine what the hospital bill's going to be. I-- I don't know how to fix this. I'm not sure I can."

There was defeat written in every line of Gerard's body. Frank gave a quick thought to their options and realized that there was really only one. He tried not to consider what he was about to do too hard, for fear he would punk out, fail Mikey as thoroughly as he had before. "I think-- I might have a place for him to stay. But I've gotta have a conversation with someone, first."

Gerard looked afraid to hope. "Maybe?"

Frank nodded tightly.

 

*

It would be a week before he saw his mom again, but they were allowed phone time, so long as they had a card. Frank always had a card, his mom bought them for emergencies. This definitely qualified. He went during dinner, after everyone had been served. He wasn't supposed to, but it was a sure bet that nobody would be around during that time. He made himself dial the number without thinking, just numbers, just symbols. It rang twice before she picked up. She said, "Hello?"

"Mom," Frank said.

"Frankie? What's wrong, baby?"

"It's not me," he said. He didn't like scaring her. He had known that would be an unavoidable side effect of the phone call.

"What is it, then?" she asked softly.

"Mom. Um. Mom, there's something I have to tell you. And I wish it didn't have to be over the phone, but I-- I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"You know--" Frank closed his eyes. "You know that cellmate I had, Mikey?"

"The one you were friends with, yes."

"I-- We weren't friends. I mean, we were, but we were also, we _are_ \-- Mom, he's my lover."

There was a considerable silence before she asked, "What?"

"Mom, please, please, I was going to tell you, I was, I just wanted it to be when I could maybe sit and hold your hand and-- Please, mom, please understand, he's-- I'm not-- I'm not bad. Not because of this. I know what the Church says, I know, but I don't believe that, I can't, not in this place, not when I see what bad is and it's not me and Mikey, it's not."

There was a sniffle at the other end of the line. "I forgave you for killing someone, Frank Anthony, and I think we know what the Church says about that. Don't underestimate me, young man. I'm just a little-- You always had such nice girlfriends."

Softly Frank said, "Mikey's nicer."

There was a soft hiccup and she asked, "Why now, Frank? If you meant to wait. Why now?"

"Yeah, um. I need sort of a huge favor."

"You know the drill. Tell me the favor first."

"He's sick. Mikey. He was living in an abandoned building and he got pneumonia and he's got nowhere to go. He's-- Mom, I swear, you'll love him, he's quiet and he'll be neat for you, even though he's not really, because he's had all these things drilled into him, and he has the best smile if you can just get him to smile and--"

"And I don't think I've ever heard you sound quite so in love with anyone your whole life. Not even that girl who moved away in the fifth grade who I thought you were going to moon over for months." There was quiet resignation in her voice, and a little bit of fondness.

"And that," Frank said.

"You should have told me, Frank."

"I know. I know. But you're one of the things I have. You're-- Mom, if I lost you--"

"Don't ever let me hear you talking about me judging you for something you can't help ever again, Frank Anthony. _Ever,_ am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You're the _thing_ I have. Have been since the day you were born."

Frank bit his lip. "Love you, mom."

"Love you too, baby."

"You'll take care of him for me? Please? I'll tell you what you need to know to go get him."

"Don't you worry. Your boy's going to be just fine."

 

*

_Frank,_

_Frank. Your_ mom _came to Ryan and Spencer's place. She knocked on the door and Spencer answered and he's very polite, Spencer, he said, "May I help you?" just like that, with the "may" and everything. And she said, "Hello, I'm Linda Iero, and I believe Mikey Way is staying here." I thought maybe I'd heard wrong. I think Spencer thought so too, because he said, "Um, I'm sorry, who are you?" but I didn't want her to go away, not if she really was here for me, not if you'd told her, so I said, "Spence, it's okay," and he let her in._

_Spencer and Ryan's futon is in their living room area, which is pretty much right when you walk into the apartment, so I could see her as soon as Spencer stood aside. She could see me, too. I look kind of gross right now, with the pneumonia, and everything. We didn't really talk for a bit there, because, I mean, there was sort of too much to say, or something, I'm not sure, but then I asked, "Ms. Iero?" and she nodded. I asked, "Frank's mom, right?" and she nodded again. I said, "Hi. I'm Mikey Way," and then tried not to act like I wanted to puke or anything. Nice of you to warn me. I mean, not that I don't appreciate the gesture, I do, I_ do _Frank, but she could have hated me. I mean, I'm an ex-junkie and I was in jail and lots of things, there are lots of things for moms not to like about me, and I don't even really remember having one, so it's not like I know how to make up for that, and also, I'm a boy, which I think she might have been a little surprised by. Not that I was a boy, ~~but that~~ you fucking know what I mean._

_She just looked at me for a bit, though, while I was freaking out a little because I didn't know why she was there. And then finally she asked, "Do you_ ever _eat?" and that's totally something you would ask me, so I figured I couldn't fuck this up too badly, seeing as how you seem to keep being interested. I said, "Um," which, looking back, wasn't the wittiest response ever but it was the best I could come up with on short notice. She seemed amused, though, so it was okay. She took me home, at any rate. She made Ryan and Spencer bundle me up with all these blankets--your mom's kind of bossy, but not in a mean way, or anything, I don't want you thinking that I don't like her, I like her, I promise, and she took me home, Frank._ She took me home.

_She made me Italian Wedding Soup, which she says is the only soup she can make. I'd never had it before. It's super good, and your mom's apartment is nice and really warm and she's letting me sleep in your bed, which is hard to do alone, it's really hard and some nights I almost want to go to the couch, but it's also the best place in the world._

I think she likes me. I'm trying hard to be on my best behavior. It's not easy when I can't really do anything by myself. I get tired really fast, so fast, and it's impossible to help out with anything, but I'm trying not to be a bad guest. She doesn't seem to dislike me at least. I wish I had a mom like her. I miss my grandma.

Thank you. You didn't have to. You didn't. Thank you. Mikey

P.S. I talked to Ryan about the candy bar thing while I was staying with him. He seemed skeptical, but he said he'd try.

 

*

His mom was there on Sunday. Not that Frank had been worried, exactly, but there was maybe the chance she would have punished him by skipping a week. Or two. Or more. But she was there and when he sat down and picked up the phone she said, "Oh, Frankie, where on earth did you _find_ him?"

Frank thought that was pretty obvious, but, "Here?"

"He's _sweet_. You didn't mention the sweetness."

"It was kind of a risk just calling you from in here. You thought I would send you home with a jerk? Or someone dangerous? You thought I would--" _fall in love with someone like that?_

"I don't know. I don't-- There was a bit of a paradigm shift involved here, for me, okay?"

"Me too," Frank pointed out, because he felt he deserved a little recognition on that front.

She stared at him for a bit before smiling. "Maybe."

"Oh, _maybe_ ," Frank muttered. Then, softly, "How is he?"

"Sick," she said. "Very sick. It took him three days to write that letter to you, he's been so exhausted. But he'll get better. He has heat now, and someone to help him out."

"And he's getting his medication? Gerard says he doesn't have health insurance--"

"Brian bought him the meds. Mikey wasn't happy about it, but Brian was pretty insistent. I think he feels kinda bad about the health insurance situation. Also, Mikey really can't argue for more than ten minutes without falling asleep right now, so it's pretty easy to win."

Frank scowled. "All of you are bad people for taking advantage of that."

"Oh, you'd be right on the front lines if you could be."

"Whatever," Frank said. His mom laughed. Frank let his gaze slide to the corner where the plexiglass met the steel of the cubicles. "Tell him I miss him. Please."

"He knows, Frank."

"Tell him anyway?"

"I will."

"And try not to start loving him more than me just because he's around and has better manners."

"I'll do my best," she promised, with her Most Solemn Look. Frank kissed his fingers and touched them to the window.


End file.
